


Hold Me Tight

by ScreamQween



Series: Finn/Violet [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: Fallout from Royal Rumble





	Hold Me Tight

“You should’ve let me out. I could’ve beat that Legohead’ Balor said. ‘Balor, shut it’ ‘You almost had him’  
“Finn” the Irish man looked up, his wife standing at the door of his locker room. “Hey,” Finn said quietly. Violet sat down and hugged him)  
Finn let out a shuddering sigh. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be a ringside baby” It’s okay. You had your rumble.”  
“But I lost” Violet muttered “I get being at number one isn’t a good spot but fucking Charlotte” “Hey. It’s okay.”  
“My big comeback” Violet muttered. “Your big rematch” Balor growled. Finn took a deep breath, trying to calm the demon  
Violet hugged him. “Promise me we won’t do what johnny’s done? We won’t go evil?”  
“If we keep losing….”  
“Finn”  
“C’mon Violet, we keep getting screwed over!”  
“And you’re the only thing keeping a demon from wrecking havoc on everyone”  
“I’ll keep Balor in check.”  
Violet nodded. “Good”  
Finn hugged her. Violet hugged back. “Okay. If we keep losing, we go evil,” she agreed. Finn laughed, kissing her on the head.


End file.
